This invention relates generally to automatically disconnecting safety connectors for aquatic apparatus and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an automatically disconnecting connector for the seat of a fisherman's flotation device.
In fishing, a fisherman sometimes sits in a flotation device which is generally constructed of a pneumatic, toroidally shaped tube having a flexible seat strapped within the central opening of the toroidal tube. To facilitate entry into and exit from the seat, a strap generally extends from the front of the seat for connecting with a strap attached with the tube. The means by which the two straps are connected is of critical importance because the straps must be rapidly disconnected when the tube is overturned to prevent the drowning of the fisherman who has overturned with the tube.
Previous types of such connecting means of which I am aware have required manual action by the fisherman to release the connector and thereby unhook the seat. This requirement for manual action by the fisherman can result in a dangerous, even deadly, situation when the overturned fisherman panics or is otherwise unable to manipulate the connector. Therefore, there is the need for a new and improved connector means for an aquatic apparatus, such as a fisherman's flotation device, which connector means does not require any manipulation by an occupant of the apparatus for the occupant to be released therefrom. Specifically, there is the need for an automatically disconnecting safety connector which can be used in a fisherman's flotation device or the like.